sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Bad Eggs? (Free to Join roleplay.)
Plot: The Kingdom of Acorns is under attack! However, this time it's not Eggman's usual forces but an elite terrorist group of Mobians known as his Bad Egg Unit. While the kingdom's forces and the Freedom Fighters stand ready to defend the throne, these mysterious super criminals are mighty and the kingdom cannot hold out forever. Will the doctor's goons triumph or will the Acorn flag still fly high overhead? (Free to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Trisell Chronos (Uhny Uftz) Involved Characters: *The Bad Egg Unit (main antagonists) *Ophelia the fox (antagonist) *Apex the Dolphin (antagonist) *Thorn the Monkey. (antagonist) *Eggman Empire (Supporting antagonists, wouldn't want to get their hands too dirty when someone else can do it for them.) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral/Antagonist) *Zhao Ling the Tiger (Antagonist) *Axel the Hedgehog (Protagonist) *Amy Rose (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Tails the fox (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sally Acorns (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Virus (Heard there was guacamole) Rules: #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect) #'You can play as canon characters! (Contact me, Jaredthefox92 to reserve your official character.) ' Act One: Safehaven (Fitting music:) The sun rose over the city of Mobotropolise with it's bright radiance greeting the citizens of the Mobian kingdom of Acorn.As the darkness was sent away by the gleaming light a new day dawned upon the pleasant and tranquil land.Soon, all around the lush greeness of the kingdom's renounded forest glistened with life. Eventully the Mobotrpolians would wake up to the vibrant morning as fog still linged throughout the countryside. Axel happened to be visiting the kingdom on vacation from his island. He sat under a tree on the top of a hill enjoying the environment. The sun would be shining upon the hill as dawn arose. A good glimpse of it was able to be seen in the distance. "Good looking morning, Vira outdid herself today." Axel stood up stretching. "Guess I'll head to the market and get some breakfast." Asonja happened to already be in the market, looking for some meat products. "Lamb...more lamb...Ooo,steak! I'll take some of that, 2 pounds." "YO Asonja didn't know you where here.... wait did follow me here?" Axel said seeing his friend. "No..." He said as he took the steak after paying for them. "I've been here yesterday." "Hm.... ok well den wanna take a tour into the castle Im pretty sure they'll let us in since we're freedom fighters." Axel said paying for an apple taking a bite of it. "Nah thats too far fetched but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" "True...but you can go on ahead inside. I found some pretty neat souvenirs here that I would like to take home with me..." He took a bite out of the steak he just bought, which is entirely raw "You gotta cook that before you eat it dude you're gunna get parasites." Axel said taking another bite of his apple walking away. "Pfft. I've done this before. I never gotten sick at all." He continued eating it like this and walked in a separate direction though normally he'd be following Axel. "Someone mentioned the word 'parasites' so I'd imagine that's as good a moment as any for some kind of dramatic entrance," The red-striped feline rambled while strolling through. "So... ta dah or whatever... I think I'm supposed to be here to destroy hedgehogs or something? ... Wait no that's the... other... thing. Anyway," She looked to Axel and Asonja. "You two see any guacamole?" "I thought I saw some in the Market next to the Meat Market. Why?" Asonja asked, chewing the raw steak. "The guy eating raw food is asking why I'd want to eat a sanitary dish?" "I'm just too lazy to cook, that's all." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, it's to the left of the Meat Market I was just at." "She seems charming dont'cha agree dude?" Axel said lightly punching Asonja in the arm. "Maybe you'll have a shot with this one." He teased. He just glared at him, growling a bit. He then "took his nose" and walked away. "Hehehe." Axel finished his apple and walked to the kingdom gates. He finished the rest of his steak and sat down on a bench where barely anyone was populated. He just sat there, checking out his knife. He noticed the "rusted" stains on it and just sighed. He cleaned them off and continued to look at it. Category:Action roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Monarchies Category:Alternate canon